Chance
by Evangelina Amaryllis
Summary: Zexion wonders when he will get his chance with Namine. Songfic. Oneshot.  I do not own Chance or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to Vic Mignogna, Disney and Square Enix.


Chance

Zexion X Namine

Songfic

A single tear trickled down Zexion's cheek as he saw her dance and sway with Roxas, the richest and most popular man in the entire town. The smile on her face showed true happiness, and he knew he could never take it away from her, despite how much he wanted to go there and snatch her from his arms. The lies the blond man told her would someday break her heart.

Zexion didn't reprimand himself for not trying to speak with her. He did; but Roxas would always keep her away. "Karaoke today!" The DJ yelled into the microphone. He sighed and stood up, ignoring all the girls who asked him to dance. His best friends Xion and Demyx looked at him with concern. "Zexion, are you going to her?" He shook his head and gave them a shaky smile through his metallic blue bangs.  
>"I'm going to try going to her heart." He took each step cautiously; memories of his friendship with the blonde princess flew into his head.<p>

"_Zexion! I thought you forgot!" She exclaimed through happy tears as she hugged him.  
>"You know I'd never forget your birthday, princess." He said to her as he held her affectionately. "It's more important than the town festival." He smiled as she punched his chest for making her blush. It didn't hurt, but he played along. "Oh! Ow" He doubled over and held his chest. "The pain!" The girl gasped, taking it seriously and holding him close. "Are you okay?" She asked him. He sighed.<br>"I'll be okay if you kiss me. . ." Her face became completely red and she bent down, gently pecking his pale lips with her full, deep pink ones. She smiled at him. "Better?" He nodded happily._

As he arrived at the DJ, he sat at the piano. "Looks like we have our first one, and he's a pianist, too!" The DJ said. Zexion started playing, and began singing with his tender voice into the microphone.

"_Since I've been waiting forever,  
>Looking for you so long.<br>Love in my life was a gamble;  
>I've been playing my cards all wrong."<em>

Her eyes widened as she heard his voice and his fingers play the notes. Roxas growled in frustration at the attention he gained from her.

"_Now I know there's another;  
>Made it here before me.<br>But he's not all you hoped for,  
>Maybe it soon be free."<em>

His voice echoed around the room, couples choosing to dance, others choosing to stand and listen, sympathizing with him.

"_I tried to show you my open heart;  
>Show you what true love could be.<br>While we talked of a brand new start,  
>He kept you away from me."<em>

Tears came into her eyes as he came into the chorus, which attacked her heart like a million knives.

"_Now am I never gonna get a chance?  
>Am I never gonna have a prayer?<br>Will I never see the moment I've held so tight;  
>Of waking in the night and finding you there?<br>Will I never get to show you the way I feel,  
>And know that you feel it, too?<br>Am I never gonna get my chance,  
>With you?"<em>

Everyone but Roxas was mesmerized by the beauty of his playing, his voice, and the words that had clearly been written by him for someone. Demyx and Xion were already in tears, holding each other.

"_Mustn't talk of tomorrow,  
>It'll be here too fast.<br>You'll be holding another,  
>I'll be holding on to the past.<br>Not too old to be lovesick,  
>Not too young to be sure.<br>I wanna feel this forever,  
>I don't wanna find a cure."<em>

A tear fell onto a piano key as he sang for her. By now she understood that it was directed at her, but it was too late for her to do anything. Not after what she promised.

"_And I love everything you are;  
>Everything you've ever been.<br>What's inside let it die in you,  
>I could bring it to life again."<em>

"Roxas, I-"  
>"I don't care, you promised." He interrupted and glared at her.<p>

"_But am I never gonna get a chance?  
>Am I never gonna have a prayer?<br>Will I never see the moment I've held so tight,  
>Of waking in the night and finding you there?<br>Will I never get to show you the way I feel,  
>And know that you feel it, too?<br>Am I never gonna get my chance?  
>Get my chance?<br>Get my chance?"_

Someone started a solo for him, and tears were streaming down her cheeks. "If you go to him," Roxas threatened. "I'll get your dad fired."

"_I don't know how to make you stay,  
>But I know we understand.<br>What it mean that we tremble,  
>At the touch of each other's hand."<em>

Her heart relaxed ever so slightly as he sang those lines.

"_But am I never gonna get a chance?  
>Am I never gonna have a prayer?<br>Will I never see the moment I've held so tight,  
>Of waking in the night and finding you there?<br>Will I never get to show you the way I feel,  
>And know that you feel it, too?<em>

_Am I never gonna get my chance. . .  
>With you?"<em>

He finished his song and she smiled affectionately at him as he passed. He smiled back and nodded to show his understanding for her situation. Someday, her father would have a job much better than Roxas' father's, and when that day comes, Namine will be his to love and to hold, until death do them part. He just needed his chance.


End file.
